Power Surge
by yugiohvamp
Summary: After being caught by 'cons, sam is brought to their base. But is he really a prisoner? What's really going on? Does it have to do with an energy within? And why is he glowing? Slash in later chapters: Mega/sam Optimus/sam and friendship with starscream
1. Prologue

"_You'll never stop at one!!!" Primes voice rang through the forest. "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!!!" He yelled as he activated his energon axe to join with his sword and began to fight with all he watched from his hiding spot as his protector, his friend, ripped a Deceptcons face in half with his energon hooks._

_"Pice of tin," Optimus remarked as he let the body fall. "SAM!!! Where are you!?!"_

_That's when it all went wrong. Sam saw the dark figure behind him but had no time to warn him. He watched in horror as Megatron shoved a claw through Optimus's back to his spark chamber. Sam began to shake as he watched Prime fall to the ground._

_"Sam, run." Those were the last words he hurd before primes optics died._

He woke up with a gasp, sweat began to run down his face.

'Three weeks. Three weeks and I still keep having these damn nightmares. Why? Why?' Sam Witwicky thought, as he let silent tears flow from his beautiful eyes. 'Optimus is alive. The world is safe. The Decepticons haven't done anything yet. The Fallen has fallen. Bee just got a re-paint because of how bad his paint job looked after Egypt. I'm doing good in my classes, and Leo is now my friend(not that that was the best idea on my part). And to top it all off, I have the best girlfriend who has the talent to fix and steal cars(not to mention train a Decepticon).' Sam sighed. 'But no mater what I do, I still have this feeling that the Decepticons have something planed.'

That thought sent a chill through Sam's already cold body. He wiped away the tears and turned his head to look at his alarm clock. ' 3:47 a.m.' 'To bad freshman can't have cars. Then I'd have someone to talk to at this time.' Sam thought.

His gaze fell on Leo snoring on his bed. The other boy was lying on his stomach. His head was turned to one side, and one arm was hanging off the edge of the bed. Sam chuckled when he saw drool falling from the others mouth.

"Werdo" he whispered to himself.

_' One, Twenty-one guns. Lay down your arms. Give up the fight....'_

Sam turned over and looked down on the floor to see his cell phone lite up, vibrating and ringing.

"Mmmm, turn that thing off," Leo moaned sleepily.

" 'm working on it," Sam groaned as he grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. 'Unknown Number' ' Who would call at 4:00 in the morning?' Sam wondered as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"About time Boy!!!" The voice on the other end snapped.

"Megatron! Sam cried, siting up, geting Leo's attention in the process.

"Pleased you remember me, my little fleshling." Megatron replied.

"Can it wait til 8:00? I don't have class today and I was attempting to sleep." Sam growled, obviously annoyed.

"Awww, poor thing. Sure, go back to sleep. I'm sure your girlfriend here won't mind."

"Mikaela! What have you done with her!?!"

"Oh, she's just fine. Here, go ahead and talk to her."

"Sam? SAM!!!"

"Mikaela? Oh Mikaela, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Starscream and Megatron captured me. I was with Bee, But he couldn't fire. He would have hit me."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, I -"

"Don't worry Boy, she won't be harmed." Megatrons voice cut in. "All I want is for you and your little guardian to come to the coordinates I sent him via data-burst. He should be arriving soon to pick you up."

"Optimus is going to rip out your spark for this!" Sam cried as he dressed into a pair of jeans and a brown T-shirt.

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Megatron replied as his voice turned serious. "You come with anyone other than your Autobot scout, she dies. And I'll make you watch."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!"

"I'll see you when you get here." with that he broke the connection.

"Leo, I got to go"

"Woo! Woo! Like Decepticreep go?! Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, they got Mikaela, I got to go."

"What about me?"

"Umm...Stay here. I'll be back asap." Sam replied before running out the door.

The parking lot was almost empty aside for a few cars from people who didn't go to the off campus parties. Sam walked outside just in time to see his 2009 camaro turn in with a screech of its tires.

"Bumblebee!!!" Sam yelled. Bee drove until he was in front of the front steps. He immediately opened his drivers side door. Sam jumped in and Bee hit the gas, making his tires screech in the process.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here." Bee spoke calmly, Sam knew he was tring to keep him calm.

"Ya, do you know what they want?"

"Sam, if I knew you know I'd tell you. I have told Optimus about our situation. He and NEST are standing by til Mikaela is out of harms way."

"Thankyou. So your voice is finally back to normal huh.?"

"Ya, I still like to use the radio, but for now it'll be best if I just speak."

"Awesome Buddy. How much further?"

"Twenty miles."

"That's all?"

"Ya. According to satellite imagery, It should be an old warehouse."

"Wow, the Decepticons really went original, I wonder how many Hollywood movies they watched before they figured on that approach."

"Sam, please stay focused."

"Sorry Bee."

Bumblebee let out a chuckle as he continued to drive.

It only took about ten min to get to the warehouse. Sam got out and watched in awe as Bee transformed. It was still an amazing sight.

"I hate using this." Bee sighed as he brought out his cannon.

"I know Bee, come on."

"Come on in." A voice spoke as the doors opened, reveling Starscream. Bee aimed his cannon just in case. "Put it away Autobot, your fine."

"The name's BumbleBee, Seeker. Now where's the girl!" Bee growled as he put away his cannon.

"So you do speak. The girl is inside. Follow me."

Sam and Bee cautiously followed inside the huge building. Megatron was standing off to the side leaning on a wall. He was looking the other direction. Sam couldn't help but stare.

'How can two brothers, be so, so, different?' Sam quickly looked away when Megatron turned his head. He smirked as he caught the boys stare. Sam looked to the center of the room and gasped. There, tied to a chair, was Mikaela, completely unharmed.

"Mikaela!!!" Sam cried as he ran to her. Grabing her face in his hands he kissed her gently.

"Sam, you know this is a trap. Why? Why did you come?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"You know why. I love you."

"Oh Sam...You shouldn't have come." Mikaela cried.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I'm here!!!" Sam yelled as he turned to Megatron. "Tell me what you want, and let her go!!!"

"Very well. Starscream, release her. The Autobot can take her home." Megatron replied.

"What about me?" Sam asked before looking over his shoulder at Starscream undo Mikaela's bindings.

"You, Boy, are to take her place." Megatron answered with a chuckle.

"WHAT!!!" Mikaela shouted.

"You heard me fleshling. Just wait til Prime finds out his favorite human has become the Decepticons pet. Oh, and if you try to call for help Autobot..." Megatron aimed his cannon at Sam and Mikaela.

'Damn, I almost had Primes frequency to.' Bee thought as he stopped transmitting.

"What if I refuse." Sam asked, trying as hard as he could not to break.

Megatron laughed and Moved his cannon, aiming it at Bees spark chamber. Starscream also brought out his cannon and aimed it at Mikaela.

"If you refuse, Boy, I will kill your companions right here right now, and I'll force you to watch." Megatron replied with a growl. "You must still blame yourself for Primes death." he continued when he saw the look of horror on Sam's face. "I'll make sure to tourcher him the most. Then you can relive that moment for hours. And then, when their all gone, I'll take your family. Then, I'll kill you, slowly, and painfully."

"Bee, take Mikaela and go." Sam spoke calmly.

"Good decision Boy."

"But Sam, I -"

"No Bee! Go! I'll be fine." Sam replied strongly.

Bee sighed and transformed. "Come on Mikaela." He said as he slowly drove over to her.

"But-"

"No buts. We can't win this one."

Starscream put away his cannon and gently placed his hand behind her. He began to push her closer to Bee.

"Don't worry, Mikaela was it? Sam will be alright." he whispered so Megatron wouldn't hear.

"Please, don't hurt him. He's a good person."

"I'm sure he is. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Mikaela replied as she climbed into Bees passenger seat.

"I' ve got to get back to Megatron. But know this, No harm will come to him as long as I can help it. He will get hurt, I'm sure. I can't stop that. But he will be ok."

"Thanks again" Mikaela said before she and Bee drove away. The two Decepticons and Sam watched as they left.

"Now, Starscream, you already know that I have a meeting with some of the other Decepticons. You are to escort our prisoner to our Earth base."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Don't try anything stupid." Megatron whispered as he walked past his SIC.

"I would never, Lord Megatron." Starscream replied.

"I'll see you both soon. Oh and Sam."

"Y-yes," Sam replied shakily.

"Be good for Starscream, He won't hurt you. I ordered him not to earlier."

"T-thankyou."

Megatron then stepped outside and blasted off to cybertron.

Starscream walked over and transformed. "Hop In Kid."

"Cool, I guess I'm riding in style now huh." Sam said as he tried to get past his fear of what might happen to him.

"Well, I'm not exactly what you humans would call 'Red Carpet Miterial', but hey, what ever work's right?"

"Ya," Sam replied with a small chuckle. He smiled and climbed inside of Starscreams cockpit. He watched the glass shield come down over him before turning to look at the dashboard.

"Don't forget to wear the harness and that helmet beside you."

"Thanks" Sam replied as he did as he was told.

"Here we go!" Starscream said as he took off out of the building and into the sky.

' Who knows, maybe things will work out just fine.' Sam thought. 'Ya. It'll be just fine.' he decided as he looked out of the glass, ready for anything the Decepticons had planed for him.

Well, almost anything....


	2. It begins

A/N: I can't believe how may reviews I've got already *faints* I know some of you may be wondering about how Starscream has been so nice. I am basing his character off of Armada Starscream (with a splash of G1). I noticed in TF ROTF he was a lot like that,so ya. Also, You may recognize the name of a certain minicon in this chapter. I'm done rambling now.

Disclaimer: I don't own TF.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been fling in silence for going on thirty minutes, and it was driving Sam nuts.

'I'm so used to Bee playing music' "So, umm, Starscream right? Exactly why does Megatron want me anyways? I don't have a map in my head anymore."

"I really don't know. I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't." Starscream replied with a sigh.

"What? Your Second in Comand arn't you? Doesn't he tell you anything?"

"Not much. All I know is it must be big. He would have told me if it wasn't."

"So what, he don't trust you or something?"

"Pretty much. We fight and argue all the time. He knows I want to rule the Decepticons. But he doesn't think I can. He thinks I'm weak and worthless. Sometimes I wonder if maybe he's right."

"Don't let him get you down. I think you would make a good leader. You've done it before."

"Yes, but that was when The Fallen was still our master. Now it's just Megatron. If you get him mad, well, he don't give out mercy very often."

"Optimus tould me once, that he saw Megatron beat you so bad ,out of his own anger, that he almost killed you."

"I wonder when that was, it's happened many times."

"And you just take it?"

"What else am I spost to do? If I fight back then he surely will kill me."

Sam went silent for a moment. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You ok Kid?"

"Y-ya. I just... I guess I'm kind of worried what he might do to me if I piss him off."

"I dout he will do much."

"Why not?"

"Because he has ordered all of the Decepticons not to harm you. And whatever he wants, well, I don't think he wants you hurt. I did over hear him and The Fallen talking once about Allspark power, and they mentioned your name. I didn't hear much because he sent me off to do some errands for the two of them."

"What do you think they ment?"

"Well, there could be a lot of possibilities, for now though, I don't think you should worry over it."

"Ok." Sam paused. "Hey umm, Thanks Starscream."

"No problem, but don't think I'm going soft, I'm still a Decepticon you know." Without even a warning, Starscream did three barrel rolls. When he was done, Sam looked like he was going to be sick. "What's wrong Kiddo?" Starscream asked with a chuckle.

"I think I'm going to puke." Sam moaned.

"You better not Fleshling. It'll fill your helmet and you'll be tasting it the whole way to the base."

"I think I can hold it in, how much further?"

"About ten minutes. Think you can last?"

"Ya, I'll be gooOOOODDD!!! SSSTTTTAAAAAARRRRRSSSSCCCCRRRREEEAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!" Sam hollered as Starscream rolled three more times.

"How you doing?" Starscream asked when he straightened out.

"I HATE you!"

"Wrong answer!" He said as he rolled two more times.

"Pleasssssssssse!!!! MAAAAKKKKEEE IIITT SSSSTTTOOOOPPPP!!!!!!" Sam screamed. An image of Leo passed through his mind 'I'm acting just like him. Darn it anyhow.'

Starscream slowly straightened out. "Sam, we're here."

"I WANT TO KILL YOU!!!!"

"Oh your fine, ha ha. I have to land now."

"Finally."

"Oh, you want another go around?"

"NO!!! PLEASE NO!!!!"

"Ok, ok, I won't." Starscream replied with another chuckle. "Relax, I'm going to land."

"Ok."

After landing, Sam through off his harness and helmet off before hopping out of the cockpit and running over to a nearby bush where he started to gag.

Starscream transformed and bursted out laughing. "HA HA HA!!!! I'm sorry Sam. I had to, I couldn't resist."

Sam walked back over and glared up at the jet. "Bumblebee isn't even that obnoxious!"

"I'm sorry. Alright, come on. I have to lead you to your room inside the base."

Sam and Starscream walked up to a large building that looked like a huge warehouse.

"Come on in Sam," Starscream said as he opened the giant doors(that had a Decepticon insignia on it).

The inside looked very mush like a huge house. As they walked in, Sam noticed they were standing in a large hallway that had many doors. Each door had a name on it. Some were even decorated. They had begun to walk down the hall, but Sam stopped outside of a door that was painted black and white. He shuddered as he reached up to touch the first letter of the name. It brought back memories.

"Barricade," Sam whispered softly.

"Something wrong,Kiddo?"

"S-Sorry Starscream. I was just... Thinking. We can go."

"You sure?"

"Ya. I'm ok."

"Alright." Starscream replied as they began to walk again.

Starscream lead him down the hall a little farther before stopping in front of a white door. Sam looked up to read the name. 'Sam'.

"Well, here we are. You can decorate the door some other time if you wish. But for now I'll let you be. It's 5:14 right now. I'll let you explore your room and sleep a little while. I suppose til about 9:00. That should make up for most of the sleep you lost earlier."

"Thanks."

"Yep, I'll get you when it's time for you to wake up so you can eat breakfast."

"Ok, see you later."

"See ya." Starscream replied before he began to walk away.

Sam smiled after him before turning and opening the door. He had been expecting something on the lines of a dungeon. He was shocked when he stepped inside.

"All this for me?"

The room looked nice. There was a bed with a gray comforter. At the end of the bed was a stereo system(that had Cd's of Sam's taste stacked on a shelf below it). Next to the bed was a night stand that had a lamp and digital alarm clock on top(the lamp was on and lighting the room well. Ofcorse the room had no windows). Off to the side was a couch that had a TV in front of it.(there was a DVD/VHS player hooked up to it along with a Wii. Sam could see games and movies stacked up on a shelf on the entertainment center that it all sat on). The walls were a calming color of grey, and the carpet was a light blue.

Sam smiled when he saw a closet on the other end of the room. He walked over to it and opened the door. A light automatically turned on to reveal a small walk-in closet. Sam's mouth dropped. Inside was clothing that not only his size, but style as well. There were even some dress clothes and different kinds of men's shoes. But even with all that, Sam wasn't even looking at them. His gaze was downward.

On the closet floor was a human sized Cybertronian. It was curled up like a cat, sleeping peacefully. It looked similar to Scorponok, but with a more catlike face. It had two arms, but its body looked similar to a scorpion(Just like the sparkling in rotf).

Sam had heard about something like this from Ratchet. It was a sparkling. Sam stared at it in shock. It was cute, really, but he wasn't sure if he could trust it. It was a Decepticon after all. Sam knelt down and reached out his hand he began to pet its head. The sparkling twisted til he was lying on his back. Bright red optics unshutered and locked with Sam's eyes.

"Hi there little guy. Oh I mean Swindle." Sam said, noticing the name tag around the sparklings neck. But what he didn't notice was that it was written in Cybertronian.

Swindle clicked and chirped happily as he rolled around on his back. Sam had seen animals do that when they wanted to have their tummy rubbed. He chuckled as he began to rub the baby 'cons underside(tummy). The sparkling continued to click in pleasure before yawning and crawling into Sam's lap.

"Awww, well, at-least your cuter than Wheelie. You don't have such a big mouth ether." He said as he picked Swindle up and began to walk over to his bed. Sam smiled and placed the baby on the bed before turning off the lamp and climbing over Swindle and slipping under the covers. The mattress was a memory foam that was extremely comffey.

Swindle sleepily crawled over and curled up to the crook of Sam's body. Sam wrapped an arm around his new friend as he slipped back into recharge. Slowly Sam's eyelids began to slide down. After afew minutes, he fell into a deep sleep. The only sounds in the room were the cute clicks from Swindle, and Sam's soft, steady breathing.

As time when on, a soft hum was heard throughout the room. Sam's body began to emit soft glows of blue. Swindle began to wiggle when he felt energy begin to course through his body. He eventually relaxed into it and continued to recharged. Afew minutes later it all stopped and the room became peaceful once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all for your reviews. It will take a little longer for the next chapter cus I haven't finished writing it. (I had the Prologue and this one done already.)

Please bare with me. And thanks again.


	3. Lion's Den

Hi everyone. Thanks for all of your reviews and favs and alerts. I have started on the next chapter and am happy with how this fic is turning out. There is some Sam/Megatron Fluffiness in this chapter, not to mention Swindle sparkling cuteness. And the plot is finally reviled... Please enjoy.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Dark, everything was dark. Sam couldn't find him anywhere._

_"Sam! Where are you!?!" his urgent voice cried._

_"Optimus, I can't see you!!!"_

_"Sam I - Nooo!!!" _

_He had heard that scream before. The darkness lifted and Sam began to cry as he watched Optimus's body fall. He could hear Megatron's evil laughter in the distance._

_"No! Optimus! I'm so sorry!!!"_

_"Sam, no. I'm sorry." He whispered as his optics slowly lost their glow. "I lov-" That's when everything faded to dark once more._

vvvvvvvvvv

"No!" Sam gasped as his eyes snapped open. He felt something wiggle next to him and looked down, smiling when he saw Swindle curled up next to him, still asleep.

'Knock, knock' "Sam, time to get up!" A voice called through the door before it opened.

"Mmm, Starscream? That you?" Sam moaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure is sleepyhead," The seeker chuckled as he walked in.

Swindle woke up and let out a screech the moment he saw Starscream. He immediately raced behind Sam and slightly poked his head out.

"What's wrong little guy?" Sam asked, now fully awake.

"Swindle? Come here kid, You are in big trouble." Starscream said with annoyance.

"What'd he do?"

"He is only a few earth weeks old and was born without enough energon. He needs to take some MEDICATION, and he DIDN'T take it LAST NIGHT. He's been HIDING all night. He hates the taste of the stuff so he tries to hide all the time. It's not your fault Sam."

"Can I come with?"

"Ya, I have your breakfast ready now anyway."

Sam picked up Swindle and followed Starscream out the door as they walked to the med-bay.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The med-bay looked just like a large doctors office. Sam and Starscream walked to the door and made their way inside.

"Place Swindle on the counter over there so Specs (A/N: I think that was the name of the doctor 'con) can give him his meds quick."

"Sam did as Starscream told him and watched as the microscope Decepticon transformed into robot form and grabed two small bottles.

"Ssstuupped, nnoww youu nneedd twwoo ddosssess." the 'con spoke in his slurish voice as he forced a green, slimy liquid down the poor sparklings throut.

'Poor thing. No wonder he hides. Eww. That stuff looks disgusting.' Sam thought as he watched Swindle wiggle free of the doctors grip.

Swindle finished the meds and jumped off of the counter. Once he was on the floor he began to gag. Sam rushed to his side and started to pet his back.

"Shhh, It's ok. Your ok. Breath little one."

When he finally stopped, he jumped into Sam's arms and let out a small chirp that sounded similar to a sob.

"He seems to like you. I'm spost to be watching him, but he isn't to fond of me. He normally likes to bite my hand and not let go." Starscream chuckled.

" Really? He seems so innocent. Oh well." Sam just shrugged it off.

"Come on, You need some food."

Starscream lead him to a back room in the med-bay. Sam was shocked when he walked in. There, sitting on a table in the middle of the room, was a plate of perfectly done scrambled eggs, three Bacon slices, a slice of toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Wow."

"Go ahead and eat. Swindle can sit on that chair over there." Starscream said as he pointed to a chair a few feet from the feet away from the table.

"Go on little guy. It's ok." Sam cooed as he placed Swindle on the floor and watched him happily run over to the chair and hop up on it. He curled up like a cat and let his tail hang over the edge. Sam chuckled before he walked over to the table and sit in his own chair. He took one bite and chose it best to voice his approval.

"Mmm, this is really good."

"Thank you, I cooked it myself." Starscream replied.

"How? Your hands seem a little to big to hold a frying pan. No offence of course."

"I'll show you, don't be scared. It may seem alittle strange but nothing bad will happen."

Sam watched in shock as Starscream's robotic form began to turn to dust, But instead of just turning into a pile on the floor, it began to shape into a human form. He watched as a skin-like substance covered it all. Clothing appeared instead in the places it belonged.

When everything was over, a teen that was about 17 years old was standing in Starscream's place. He had black hair(Short cut) and red eyes. He wore a red T-shirt, a pair of deep blue jeans, and sneakers.

"S-starscream?"

"Yes Sam, it's me. This is the same method that the girl you knew as Alice used, but this is just a little more complex. we can do this deterioration now and keep our normal forms. We copied the program that the Autobots have. They don't seem to use it very often though."

Sam and Starscream continued to talk as he ate. Once he was done he walked over to him and smiled.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was great."

"Hey, no problem."

"When will Megatron get back?"

"He should be back sometime after noon. He'll talk to you then."

Swindle ran over to Sam and looked up at him pleadingly.

"You want up?" Sam asked as he knelt down.

Swindle nodded before hopping into the boys open arms. Sam chuckled as he felt the sparklings tail wrap around his waist for extra support.

"What do I do while I wait?"

"Well, humans need bathrooms, right?"

"Ya, I'm ok at the moment though."

"I'm guessing you didn't find the bathroom in your room."

"I didn't see one, but I was pretty tired to."

"Come with me." Starscream said as he grabbed one of Sam's hands and gently pulled. Sam followed him out into the hallway and to his room. Once inside, Starscream let go of Sam's hand, who used it to his advantage and switched Swindle to that arm. (He **was** the same size as Sam, and made of metal to.).

Starscream walked over to one of the walls and Sam noticed what he was up to almost immediately. On the wall, was a small(25 cent piece sized) button that was the same color as the wall but had a black dot in the middle. Starscream pressed it gently and a portion of the wall moved forward and turned to the side like any other door, revealing a bathroom.

"Wow."

"Refresh. You still have a, oh what is the Fraze?.... Pillow head? Ya that's it. Your hair is a mess. The warm water works and all the utensils you need for human routines are inside. I will send someone with food around noon. Whatever you don't eat can go in here." Starscream said as he walked over to the bedside table and opened the cabinet(Sam had been to tired to notice). Sam was surprised to see that it wasn't a cabinet at all, but a fridge instead.

"My roomates would be so jealous of me if they knew about this."

"Ha. One last thing. Over on this wall is a microwave for if you need to heat something up. I don't know about you, but I love midnight snacks."

"Ha ha, me to. Thank you."

"You bet, have fun." Starscream said with a wave before he walked out, closing the door behind himself.

Sam gently placed Swindle on his bed before walking into the bathroom, the door closing automatically behind him. The black light on the button turned green to indicate that he was inside.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sam came out of his bathroom after refreshing and taking a nice long shower in nothing but a towel. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of nice jeans, followed by black boxers. He put them on and hung his towel up in the bathroom.

Swindle woke up from his nap and watched as Sam when back to the closet and pulled out a red T-shirt and a 'Fox Racing' hoodie. He walked out and placed both items on the bed. He was about to go grab a pair of socks when he heard a knock on the door. He moaned as his stomach growled. 'Noon already?' Sam thought as he looked at the clock. He walked over to the door and opened it.

A teen with begey jeans and a dark purple T-shirt was standing there with a 'room sirvice' cart. He also had red eyes. Sam was shocked at how much he looked like Starscream.

"Hi, I'm Skywarp." The teen 'con said with a happy-go-lucky smile. "My brother wanted me to bring this for you."

"Thankyou. Please, come in."

Skywarp pushed the cart into the room and smiled when he saw Swindle on the bed.

"Awww. I've never seen him like that. He's normally tring to bite someone in the butt, literally. According to Screamer, he hasn't even attempted to attack you. I really don't get it, but then, I was never good with sparklings."

"So you guys are brothers huh, I thought you looked alike."

"Ya, there's three of us. Thundercracker is the other one. You may not see him around though. He likes to sit in his room and study things. He finds your planet interesting. He's on the lines of what you humans call a bookworm."

"Ha, sounds like a real party goer."

"Ha, ya you bet. Well I'll let you be. Screamer told me to tell you he will let you know when Megatron is ready to see you. He should return in about 30 minutes or so."

"Ok, thankyou again."

"Oh, before I forget." Skywarp took a covered bowl off of the cart and placed it on the floor out of the way of any ones walking. "This is energon for your sparkling friend. Don't touch it." He explained as he removed the lid and revealed the orange liquid.

Swindle jumped off the bed and went over to the bowl. Skywarp cautiously reached out and petted the sparkling before shaking his head and walking to the door.

"Hope to see you around Sam, bye."

"Bye, hope to see you soon to. Tell Thundercracker not to be such a stiff." Sam chuckled.

"I will, don't worry. What good it'll do, I don't know, but I'll try. Well see ya." He said as he wave and left.

Sam walked over to the cart and smiled. There was a stuffed crust pepperoni pizza(already cut), a can of soda, and some napkins. He rolled the cart over to the bed and sat down. He then began to eat and watch Swindle drink his energon.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After eating, Sam placed the remaining pizza slices into the little fridge and began to finish dressing. He walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of socks. He sat back on the bed and put them on. He then slipped on his T-shirt, covering it with the hoodie next. He then put on a pair of comfortable shoes.

Swindle got full and began to happily chase Sam's feet as he walked over to the Wii. He turned it on and grabbed two remotes. He walked over to the couch and chuckled at the sight of Swindle cutely chasing his tail.

"Glad your in a playful mood, I am to." Sam said as he held out a remote for the catlike 'con. ' If I ever leave, and if I can take him with me, I will make Mikaela so jealous.'

Swindle took the remote and looked at him happily. The two of them started playing all sorts of games and enjoying themselfs to help pass the time.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After playing on the Wii for about an hour, Sam heard a knock on the door. He paused the game and walked over to the door, Swindle at his heals once again. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Starscream.

"Megatron's ready to see you, kiddo. I'm happy to tell you that he didn't attack me, so he must be in a good mood. Please try not to upset him though. He has a short fuse."

"Thank you Starscream. I'll keep that in mind."

"I am to escort you to his room. Swindle needs to stay here. Megatron is going to be in his human form so he will be less intimidating. Come on, follow me."

Sam walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Starscream lead him down the hall to a door that was painted black and had a Cybertronian symbol on it. Sam looked at the door and read the symbol. 'Commander.' He also saw the name and felt shivers run through his body. 'Megatron.'

"Well, we're here. Good luck. I hope you'll be ok."

"Thank you." Sam replied.

"See you some other time." Starscream said. "Ihopesoanyway." He added quickly in a whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing Sam, nothing." Starscream replied quickly. Sam raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and brushing it off. Starscream knocked on the door before waving and walking away. A moment later the door opened. Sam took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of him.

He was young, about 20. Sam had to admit, he was good looking. He had dark brown hair, and the usual red eyes. He had very gentle features. He looked very sweet, but Sam knew he couldn't be trusted. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a dark grey T-shirt. He didn't have any shoes on, just some white socks.

' Wow, glad he went casual, otherwise this would be a lot more awkward than it already is.'

"Hello Sam. Please come in." Megatron said with a kind smile. Sam nervously smiled back and walked in. "Feel free to take off your shoes by the way." Sam gently pulled them off before looking around.

The room was both calming and creepy at the same time. The walls were silver with matching carpet. A desk was off to the side and had an open laptop and a red lava lamp (that was on) siting on it and a chair sitting in front. There was also a bedside table with a red lava lamp turned on. The lighting somehow eased Sam's nerves. He also saw a bed off to the other side of the room that had a black comforter and sheets.

'Oh great. I better ask him now before I do something wrong.' "Umm, so, where would you like me to sit, or stand, if you want me to stand. Whatever you want, you know." Sam began to ramble. Megatron chuckled at Sam's nerves.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Oh, ok." Sam took a breath and walked over to the bed and sat down. ' Way to look like a dummy Sam.' He thought as he got comfy. He had to force himself not to gasp in shock when Megatron sat next to him. "So, umm. What did you want?"

"I just wanted to talk, your not in any trouble or anything like that."

"Ok, so, what would you like to talk about?"

"You actually." Megatron replied. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Umm, sure. What you got?"

"Soda?"

"Sounds good."

Megatron walked over to the small fridge with the grace of a vampire moving through the night. Sam smiled, he wasn't going to be hurt, thank goodness.

Megatron walked back over and handed Sam an unopened can of Pepsi before siting back down next to him. Sam opened the can and hurd the same poping sound come from his right. ' This really isn't what I expected.'

"Alright Sam, I know you are wondering why I've brought you here." Sam nodded and took a drink of his soda. "I found out something interesting about you." Megatron continued. "I'm surprised the Autobots haven't found out yet. You know that we were hunting for energon Sam, but you don't know the whole reason. We have sparklings that, if they were to hatch, they would become a Decepticon army. But we don't have enough energon, and if we don't find some alternative, they will all die. Swindle was the runt of the hatchlings so he didn't require as much energon, but he was still born with just enough energy to survive. He will still need to take medicine for three earth weeks." He paused and looked at Sam, who was looking at the floor, thinking. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, don't get angry at me for saying this, but I don't see how that helps me with what I'm doing here." Sam sighed. "I know I allowed Optimus to kill The Fallen and destroy you giant sun-catcher, but what can I do now. I'm sorry about the sparklings, Swindle is adorable and I'm happy to know him. I feel bad that I'm the reason that his siblings may die, but I'm only human."

"Shhh, Sam. That is why I wanted to talk to you." Megatron sighed and gently took Sams empty hand in his own. "Sam...This may sound crazy, and I'm not sure how your going to take it."

Sam gulped and braced himself for whatever Megatron had to tell him.

"Sam, I believe that when you absorbed the power from the cube sliver, you didn't just gain some of it's knowledge, but all of it. I don't think that it has all hit you yet, but I believe that it is slowly awakening, a little at a time....Sam, I believe that you....That you are the allspark."

Sam was silent. He slowly looked up into Megatron's concerned gaze. "Sam..." The boy began to tremble in shock. "Sam..Are you alright?" Megatron placed his and Sam's drinks on the bedside table before sitting back down and pulling Sam into a comforting embrace. He was surprised to feel Sam's arms slip around his waist in return. Slowly, he began to rock the boy back and forth. "Shhh, it's gonna be ok, I promise." Sam shook some more before breaking down and sobbing loudly into Megatron's chest. "Shhh, it's ok. It's ok." Megatron continued, rubbing small circles on the boys back.

After about 4 minutes, Sam pulled away a little to look at Megatron.

"Are you positive about this?" He asked through hiccups.

"Yes" Megatron whispered as he wiped away the tears from Sam's face. (Sam in return blushed.) "If you want proof, Sam, just look at Swindle."

"What about him?" Sam replied, hiccuping again.

"Two things. I know that Starscream and Skywarp told you about Swindles behavior before you arrived. He was born to be a wild Decepticon warrior, but the moment you touched him, he turned as sweet as a kitten. Also, his name, how did you find that out?"

"Easy, it was written on a tag around his neck... Wait..."

"Exactly. It was written in Cybertronian." Megatron explained. Call it unknowingly cheating, but Swindle became my way of seeing if mine and The Fallen's assumptions were true. I didn't mean him to be, but as fate would have it, he was in your room."

"But this means your going to use me against the Autobots!" Sam exclaimed. "I refuse!" He said as he tried to escape Megatron's soft grip, but it tightened as he started to get free.

"Sam! Sam please! Calm down, please!"

Sam was shocked to hear a caring plead in his words. He stopped struggling but stayed tense. He felt the weight shift on the bed and Magatron's grip lossin. The next thing that he knew, Megatron's hands were on his shoulders and beginning to kneed.

"Mmmm." Sam moaned as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the sweet touch.

"Now Sam, please relax and let me finish what I was saying." Megatron whispered into the boys ear softly, sending a chill through his body. "Now, I don't plan on using you as a weapon, I can't. Unlike the original allspark, you are a conscious being with a pure heart. Therefore, you have control over how and what your power works at. If I used you to awaken the sparklings, they would all turnout like Swindle." He explained as he continued to massage Sam's shoulders.

"Then why are you even telling me all this?

"I knew the Autobots didn't know and I felt you deserved to know. You could have severely hurt yourself if you didn't know what was going on." Megatron slowly slid his hands down Sam's arms and took the boys own hands in them. "Believe it or not Sam, but I do care about you. I admire your courage, your will, your strength. Look at you. I'm proud of you. I'm sure this must be hard, sitting here with me. I'm sure you are nervous, and I don't blame you, but your still staying strong. I was worried you would fight more than what you did. I'm glad you didn't." Megatron pulled Sam back against him in another embrace.

"Why would I fight? I will only fight when you give me a reason to, and other than you scaring me earlier, I have found no threat behind your hospitality." Sam leaned in to the embrace, enjoying the warmth and showing that he meant what he said.

"Shhh, Sam. Just for a while, I want you to forget all the pain I have caused. Please just sit here with me....Enjoy this." Megatron whispered into Sams ear. Sam smiled and relaxed somemore, almost going limp in Megatron's arms.

' How can I resist him. It just feels so nice. I don't see Mikaela very often anymore, so I don't get held much. College has become so time consuming. We chat almost every week, but if I have studies, and normally I do, I miss our chats. We just always seem to be falling apart.'

Sam's eyelids slowly began to feel heavy. He yawned and stretched before relaxing again.

"You look like you could use a nap kiddo." Megatron said with a chuckle. "Lay down, I'll let you sleep. We can finish talking about what I have planed for you later."

Sam nodded, yawned, and crawled onto the bed. He slipped under the covers and began to shake a little.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Megatrons voice was full of true concern. Sam looked up at him and sighed.

' I may as well tell him the truth. He'd find out when I wake up screaming anyway." Taking a deep breath, he began to explain. "For the past few weeks I've been having the same nightmare over and over again."

"About what?" Megatron asked, already sure he knew the answer.

"Optimus's death." Sam mumbled, he was surprised Megatron even hurd him.

"About this morning, I said that you still blamed yourself. I'm sorry about that. It's true, isn't it."

"Yes." Sam replied, as tears began to form in his eyes. Megatron slipped in under the covers next to him and pulled him in close. Sam rested his head against Megatron's chest and began to cry. He pulled Megatron as close to himself as he could.

"Shhh, I'm here. Optimus is fine now, you saved him. He dosn't blame you. He would be upset if he knew you did."

"I know." Sam sobbed. "But he was protecting me."

"Shhh, it was my fault, not yours. I did it, not you. It's ok..." Megatron gently stroked the back of Sam's head, feeling his soft, conditioned hair.

After a short while, Sam had cried himself to sleep. Megatron smiled and continued to hold him close. 'Sleep well Sam. I'll be here for you. I promise..." Megatron kissed the top of Sam's head before slowly slipping into recharge. The last things he saw and heard was a flash of blue and a soft hum. But a small, pleasurable, wave of energy went through his body and lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review, Thankyou for reading. Next chapter up soon...


End file.
